


Little King

by AndHisNameWasAbsolution



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, How Do I Tag, Inspired by K - Countdown, basically what characters think about Anna being a King, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndHisNameWasAbsolution/pseuds/AndHisNameWasAbsolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles about HOMRA's new king and her clansmen. Like, really short.</p><p>Inspired by Chapter One of K-Countdown, Little King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little King

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the drabbles and look forward to October, because... RETURN OF KINGS IS COMING!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Darkette

_**Of court and devotion** _

Anna was their king now, whether they liked it or not. She might be too young for it, too inexperienced, too fragile. There can come times when she will be too weak to lead and protect them. But when that time comes, they will be strong for her, because she's their king and they love and adore her. Kusanagi, her advisor and her hand, Yata, her valiant and foolish knight, and her loyal clansmen, her family. Even if the burden proves too heavy for a young girl like her, they will prevail, they will stand tall. Together.

  
_**Of respect and duty** _

Anna is not like Mikoto. Mikoto inspired strength, respect and loyalty. People wanted to follow him, wanted him to look at them, feared him. Anna is not like that. She inspires loyalty and devotion, the child in her brings out one of the most important things a person should have - the will to protect. She inspires people to stand up for her, to put their lives on line for her, not because they respect her deeply and would follow her every word, but because they care for her and would never willingly leave her side. And that's a kingly quality as well. It's the nature of the Little Red King. It is what keeps HOMRA together these days, when there is no Suoh Mikoto to stand behind. There is Kushina Anna to stand beside.

_**Of fire and pain** _

Uncontrolled flame can destroy everything. It can protect and it can hurt. A controlled flame is much the same. But it causes less pain. Anna's flame is controlled. Her red is controlled. She is fire, she is purpose. She is their king.

 

**_Of things that last forever_ **

They hear her crying, sometimes, and they do not understand. Doesn't she know that they would never leave her? For her they would burn anything, they would build anything. They would leave no bone, no blood, no ash. If she so wished.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, I do not ship Anna with Yata. I. Do. Not. But he's her knight. That's what I was thinking when I saw their conversation. She's his king and he's her knight. Fushimi will be jealous.


End file.
